The Destined One
by Min Woo JD
Summary: When an Ashikabi is destined to take down The MBI for good. Sahashi Minato is an average guy who HAD an average life until he met the girls that turned his life upside down. Now Sahashi Minato is destined to take down the MBI because of one death that has occured. Will he and his sekireis survive? MinatoXharem


Chapter 1: Meeting the Girl Of His Life

Reminder: I DO NOT OWN Sekirei AND its Characters.

Rating: PG 13

Chapter one

A young boy with a slim body, dark brown eyes, and have raven hair was walking down an alley. He was wearing a white t-shirt that has a word on it called Wag-Tail. He was also wearing white sneakers and Blue jeans. The boy that is walking down the alley was Minato, Sahashi Minato.

"I failed again…" Minato said to himself. "How am I going to tell my mom?" Just then he bumped into a beautiful girl. She was wearing a short purple Chinese dress that was showing her cleavage and her belly button. "I-I'm so sorry miss!" he said trying not to blush. "A-are you o-ok?" he stuttered. "Crap, why am I blushing?"

"Oh it's ok" she said calmly. "But are you ok? Mr. Tomato?" she said while giggling.

"U-Uh y-yeah I'm OK." Minato said quickly.

"Heh, you don't look ok." She said looking at him. "This boy looks exactly like 'him'" she thought. "Is this 'his' son?"

"No, really I'm ok." He said. Suddenly out of nowhere his mom called him. "Excuse me." He said. "Hello?"

"Hello Minato?" his mom, Sahashi Takami said.

"The voice sounds like Takami…" the purple haired girl said.

"Did you pass the exams?" Takami asked her mom.

"No, Mom I didn't, sorry." He answered.

"I think I should go." Said the girl to herself. The girl then jumped up into the sky and disappeared.

"Look mom I'm sorry." He said. Minato noticed that the beautiful girl was no longer there. "I guess she wasn't interested." He thought.

"Minato, I do not understand why you keep on failing, look at your sister, she passed! And now look at you! You're so useless!" her mom spitted out.

"If I'm so useless to you then I won't be your son anymore!" Minato yelled. He hung up and threw his phone to the ground and smashed it. "Why can't I do anything to make you proud of mom?" Minato sighed. Minato kept on walking and thinking to himself why he is so useless. He kept on thinking and thinking over and over wondering why. He took a deep breath and let it all out. "Starting today, I will never be useless!" minato shouted causing everyone around him to look at him.

"Look out of the way!" yelled a girl with a short brunette hair.

Just then she fell on top of Minato and Minato blacked out.

"Owwie," the brunette girl groaned. She was wearing a short kimono dress that had a bow on the back. The top of the dress is white and the bottom part was pink. She was wearing boots that was brown. "Are you ok?!" she yelled. She was shaking him and trying to get him to wake up.

Minato groaned as he got up. He looked at the girl and thought, "She's cute, but I don't think she's my type though. Wait what? What am I thinking?!"

"Yeah I'm ok." He answered her.

"Thank goodness!" she said. "I thought you were dead for a second."

Minato smiled and said to himself, "But the purple haired girl was more beautiful."

"What's your name Mister." Said the brown haired girl.

"My name is Minato, Sahashi Minato." Minato answered, "What's your name?"

"Musubi is my name!" Musubi yelled.

"That's a pretty name." Minato complimented.

_Growl_

"Huh?" Minato said, "What was that noise?"

"Oh sorry, that's Musubi's stomach!" Musubi claimed. "Musubi haven't been eating for a while!"

"Well, would you like to eat now?" Minato offered.

"Yeah! Musubi wants to eat now!" Musubi declared.

"Let's go!" Minato said.

He then felt Musubi hand touch his and felt her grasping his hand. "Weird, even though she's cute and all, I'm still thinking about the purple haired girl that I met today. Am I in love with her? Love at first sight?" Minato thought.

-At McDonalds-

At the restaurant, the two friends were sitting together eating. Minato was eating French fries with a large coke. While Musubi on the other hand was chomping on some hamburger's that Minato bought for her.

"Wow, she eats a lot." Minato thought.

"Thank you very much Minato-san!" Musubi hollered.

"Ah, your welcome, I couldn't just left you there starving." He spoke.

"Thump, Thump, Thump." Musubi's heart rang. "Why is Musubi's heart thumping so much? Is Musubi reacting to Minato-san?" Musubi thought.

"Even though I'm with Musubi, I can't seem to get the purple haired girl out of my mind!" Minato thought. "I really want to meet her."

"Hey Minato-san," Musubi called out to him. "Will you be my Ashikabi?"

"Hah?" Minato said wondering what an Ashikabi is. "Ash-Ashikabi?"

"Yeah, Musubi's destined one forever and ever!" Musubi said happily.

"Um…" Minato said. "I don't know what to do; I can't be her destined one when I'm already attracted to another girl." Minato thought. "Hey, Musubi before we go that further, let's get to know each other more ok?" Minato said smiling.

"Oh," Musubi said sadly.

"But that doesn't mean my answer is a no!" he said quickly making sure Musubi won't get hurt that much.

Musubi's face brightened up and smiled. "Yeah ok!" she yelled so loud that the room echoed.

Minato smiled. "I really don't know what to do now." He thought. After he said that, he saw a familiar figure walking by the window. "Huh, she looks exactly like the purple haired girl that I'm attracted to." Minato mumbled. "Wait what?! She is the girl!" he yelled out. Minato quickly got up and ran. "Sorry Musubi-chan I have to go!" he yelled.

"Y-yeah ok!" Musubi answered

Outside.

"I can't let this one in a life time chance go away." Minato yelled. Minato ran after the girl as fast as the can, trying to catch up to her. Minato then arrived at a familiar place. "Huh, this place looks familiar, it looks like the place that I saw the girl." Minato said.

"Oh my, you actually went after me until the end." The purple haired girl said while she hugged him from behind. "My what a persistent young man you are." She said and winked at him. "What's your name?"

"M-Minato, Sah-Sahashi Minato." He said while blushing really hard.

"That's a cute little name." she cooed.

"Th-Thanks." Minato stuttered. "M-my dad gave me that name." he said.

"Who is your father Minato-kun?" she said still hugging him.

"I really don't know, my mom never mention him, when I ask, she doesn't even give me a hint." He said.

"Tell me Minato-kun, why did you even chase me?" the girl asked.

"It's-It's" he stuttered. "What should I say, If I tell her the truth, she'll be scared or freaked out because me and her just met." Minato thought.

"You know," The girl whispers to his ear. "I like guys who have guts and balls."

"It's because…I like you…" Minato said softly. "I know it's weird, but I think it's love at first sight."

"Thump, thump, thump." The girl's heart thumped. "Am I reacting to him?" she thought.

"I like you." Minato said.


End file.
